<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tamer of Dragons by VeloxVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119011">The Tamer of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid'>VeloxVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Rivalry is Born, Champion Dande | Leon, First Meetings, Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Training, Rivalry, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan and Leon have the rivalry of the century, with Raihan utterly determined to beat the Champion one day. But just how exactly did that rivalry form? During their first meeting, sparks flew, with Raihan challenging Leon to a battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tamer of Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written as part of "Beyond the Darkest Day" — a Sword and Shield Pokémon zine! Its leftover sales are currently open until the 7th February, so if you'd like to get your hands on one before it's too late, you can do so: <a href="https://twitter.com/swordshieldzine/status/1353435965587480576?s=20">here!</a></p><p>I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/VeloxVoid">VeloxVoid</a> on Twitter if you'd like to follow me for more. I'm currently taking a break for my mental health but I should be back fairly soon :)</p><p>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan would never forget the moment he first met Champion Leon.</p><p>His heart pounded hard in his chest, adrenaline and excitement and trepidation mingling inside his veins and coursing through his body. Did he feel electrified, or terrified? Exhilarated to meet the Champion, or twitchy with nerves?</p><p>He had trained for years to become the best he could — harnessing the power of dragons to climb to the top. The Gym Challenge had been a breeze for the young trainer and his trusty partner. Duraludon was no easy Pokémon to tame — a powerful beast known to butt heads with even fearsome Tyranitar — but that had mattered not to Raihan. With Duraludon at his side, Raihan had swept through the Gym challenge, captured members of his team, and had even earned himself a nickname.</p><p>
  <em> The Tamer of Dragons. </em>
</p><p>Eventually, he had defeated the 8th Gym leader in such a resounding victory that the previous leader had stepped down, handing the title over to him. It had been a marvellous feat — one that had made him dizzy with happiness and pride — but it still hadn’t felt like enough. His mission wasn’t complete, his goal not yet in his grasp.</p><p>Raihan needed to defeat the Champion.</p><p>Leon was, in Raihan's eyes, the pinnacle. Taking on the Gym Challenge at a mere ten years old was not to be ignored. To become the Champion only a handful of months later was borderline unheard-of. Undefeated, Leon was the true last challenge — not only for Raihan, but for any League challenger. Raihan already knew he was capable of great things, but to defeat Leon was the goal.</p><p>The tantalising promise of battle had never failed to keep him from grinning in excitement. And now, now that he'd finally become strong enough to face the Champion, was no exception. Raihan felt each muscle in his jaw ache as the silhouette of the man became visible through the stadium's archway, the deafening roar of the crowd around him only serving to make his blood fizzle more intensely.</p><p>"Our newest 8th Gym Leader!" Leon's powerful voice called out to him as he stepped forward. From behind him came a hulking figure, and his almighty Charizard followed in his footsteps. "So, you were good enough to take on the Gym Challenge. Good enough to take the title of the 8th Leader, even. But…" He took his place at the opposite end of the battlefield, ready for the challenge. "You won't be good enough to take the Champion!"</p><p>At the time, Leon had still looked half a teenager. The two young men had both been fresh-faced; Leon had yet to grow his beard, and while his hair was much shorter, it was still just as unruly. Raihan hadn't been quite as tall back then either, instead matching his rival's height.</p><p>Leon returned Raihan's confident grin back at him. He straightened his back, threw his chest forward, and without even needing to speak, his Charizard stepped up. The two had a bond so strong that words were not needed — actions were not needed. A friendship so potent was hard to achieve; it served as a chilling reminder to Raihan of just how unattainable the title of Champion was.</p><p>The Charizard took heavy, bone-rattling footsteps towards Raihan, powerful claws kicking up grass from the stadium beneath their feet. Raihan was not perturbed; he knew of a Pokémon with equally-threatening claws — a Pokémon used to facing fearsome beasts from its rivalry with Tyranitar. Duraludon would not be scared of a little old Charizard.</p><p>In one sweeping motion, the Champion threw his cloak to the wind and struck his signature Charizard pose. At once, his Pokémon screamed an almighty cry, smoke billowing from its throat.</p><p>Raihan didn’t hesitate. He snatched his Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the ring, Duraludon bursting forth with an immediate shriek.</p><p>"The Tamer of Dragons — of course!" Leon shouted with an almost triumphant voice as Duraludon began to rile itself up. "This should be <em> very </em> interesting!"</p><p>"I'll be sure to make it a Champion of a time!" Raihan felt almost crazed as he called the words, hearing the crowd eat it up. He'd never been this excited in his life — had never felt adrenaline shake him to his core in this way. Duraludon and Charizard locked eyes, roaring at each other in their vigour; the high, shrill cry of Raihan’s partner pierced through the air of the stadium, mingling with the deep, guttural bellow of the Charizard to chill Raihan to the bone.</p><p>He was ready.</p><p>Just as Raihan ordered a Stone Edge, Champion Leon shouted for a Fire Blast. Flames erupted from the Charizard's mouth as it beat its wings, taking to the air for their battle.</p><p>"Dodge it!" Raihan yelled, but Duraludon was one step ahead of him. Despite its almost ungainly exterior, the Pokémon was quicker than it looked; it deftly stepped aside as the plumes scorched the air before Raihan. Duraludon then stomped a foot, screeching as sharp stones burst from the arena's floor, shooting upwards towards the sky.</p><p>Leon's Charizard tried to evade, but one of Duraludon's crags caught it in the stomach, sending the dragon hurtling through the air. It roared before falling to the ground, scarcely landing on its feet.</p><p>"Two can play that game!" shouted Leon. "Ancient Power!"</p><p>A dark glint shot through Charizard's eyes as it spat out a flame, beating its wings with a mighty roar as the discarded rocks across the battlefield began to glow an eerie blue. Without warning, they hurtled towards Duraludon.</p><p>"Breaking Swipe!" Raihan blurted, watching as a purple light emanated from Duraludon's claws as it slashed in Charizard's direction. The light cut through the air, shattering the blue boulders flying its way, and headed straight for the Charizard. The lizard tried to take to the skies at the last second, but the Breaking Swipe hit it in the legs, sending it sprawling to the ground once more.</p><p>Leon let out a growl, but his face lit up once he locked eyes with Duraludon. Raihan noticed the rock and screamed out, but Duraludon was taken unawares; the last of Charizard's rocks, unscathed from Breaking Swipe, hit his Pokémon in the head.</p><p>"No—!" Raihan shouted, but Duraludon shook away the dusty debris like it was nothing, giving a triumphant cry. After that, he smirked, and ordered another Stone Edge.</p><p>The rocks shot from the ground once more, plunging straight into Leon's Charizard which was still recovering from Breaking Swipe. The last attack was enough; the lizard's pained roar grew feeble, and it slumped to the ground.</p><p>Leon's face didn't look angry, however, like Raihan had expected. Instead, as he returned his Pokémon to its Ball, his eyes met Raihan's with fire — with a spark, and a delight. "Impressive!" he called out. But then he shrugged. "Serves me right for not starting with my best girl."</p><p>Raihan did not have time to wonder what he meant before a Ball was thrown, and a mighty Haxorus emerged from piercingly-white light. Leon gave Raihan even less time to comprehend the dragon before him, however, as he screamed: "Outrage!"</p><p>Not even the evasive Duraludon could have escaped that move. Haxorus worked itself up into a frenzy, screaming with rapturous eyes as it charged forwards, flames erupting from its mouth and surrounding it.</p><p>Raihan's Duraludon — so sturdy and reliable — was no match. One slam with Outrage, and the mighty beast was brought crashing to the ground, kicking dust and grass into the air. Raihan swallowed, thanking the Pokémon and returning it, before setting his feet hard in the earth. He looked into Leon's exultant gaze as he sent out his next Pokémon.</p><p>But he soon realised he was no match. Raihan had thought that his Flygon's Breaking Swipe would have been enough, but still Leon's Haxorus had stood strong. Another blow with Outrage had hit Flygon square in the chest, and Raihan had been forced to bring out his Torkoal.</p><p>"A Fire type?" Leon almost laughed before shrugging. "Okay!"</p><p>Raihan had a plan, though. "Yawn!" he shouted, listening to the gasps of the crowd. Torkoal wasted no time in looking straight into the face of the Haxorus, and taking a yawn.</p><p>"Earthquake!" Leon commanded. Haxorus tried desperately to obey, stomping its feet on the ground to create feeble attempts at tremors that disturbed the dust from the rocks that had settled upon the battlefield. Torkoal was unaffected, however, and after a second of staggering — Leon shouting to wake up — Haxorus fell to the ground, fast asleep.</p><p>Raihan took his chance. "Body Press!" he called, and his Torkoal moved as fast as it could to crash head-first into the Haxorus.</p><p>"No, no, no—!" Leon was scrabbling around hastily in his belt before he finally grabbed the correct Pokéballs; he returned Haxorus and sent out a Rhyperior in one swift motion.</p><p>At the same time Raihan called for another Body Press, Leon commanded another Earthquake. The two Pokémon began to move at once, but Rhyperior was quicker. Raihan had to steady himself as the ground began to shake, throwing Torkoal off of its feet and leaving it flailing on the ground with its legs in the air. As the tremors grew fiercer, Torkoal cried out in its low, hoarse voice, and grew quiet. One shot had ended it.</p><p>Raihan felt his lips grow tight — felt beads of sweat form above his brow. He'd never been as pressed as this; his team of fearsome dragons had been swept aside like they were nothing. Granted, Duraludon had given Charizard a run for its money, but the sheer power of Leon's monsters was positively unnerving.</p><p>He knew now. Now, he could understand why this man remained unbeaten. Becoming the Champion at scarcely more than a child — holding the title, undefeated, for years... Leon was no easy task.</p><p>Perhaps Raihan wasn’t good enough.</p><p><em> No</em>. He refused to admit that to himself. He gave a smile — full of confidence and determination that he somehow managed to pull from deep within — and threw his last Pokéball into the battlefield.</p><p>Goodra took the stage, giving its signature cheery chirps. The Tamer of Dragons had one final trick up his sleeve. The pounding to his heart; the racing of his pulse; the sheer adrenaline that coursed through his veins — they all seemed to halt at once. The roars of the crowd softened to mere murmurs as Raihan looked deep into the eyes of his Goodra — the warm, kind-hearted Pokémon he trusted so dearly — and felt a calm embrace him.</p><p>"Rain Dance," he said softly.</p><p>Goodra understood; it turned, raised its short arms to the sky, and began to sway.</p><p>Leon faltered in his strategy as he was distracted, looking up to the skies to see black rain-clouds swirl overhead. A sheet of rain fell at once, the sound so hard and intense that it sounded almost like hail against the grassy earth.</p><p>The crowd materialised again around Raihan; they screamed as rain began to beat down upon their heads, but Goodra lapped it up. The Pokémon danced further, patting its feet around in the grass that became a boggy marsh beneath it under the blanket of rainfall.</p><p>"Muddy Water!" Raihan screamed. Goodra's chirps combined with his voice as it conjured a tidal wave from the swamp beneath it; brown water cascaded down upon the Rhyperior, which fainted at once.</p><p>Leon simply gave Raihan a dumbfounded look. "Well played!" he gave, his voice getting lost beneath the racket of the downpour. Raihan opened his mouth to reply, but Goodra let out a high-pitched, babbling cry in response, which brought laughter from not only its trainer, but from the crowd and Leon, too. "But I'm sorry it has to end this way!" Leon shouted, and from his final Pokéball burst his own secret weapon.</p><p>Inteleon's form emerged from beneath the Pokéball's bright light. The Pokémon stood tall, its form slender and lithe, and began dashing forward towards Goodra before even having an instruction.</p><p>"Th-Thunder!" Raihan shouted, almost forgetting his Pokémon's moveset in his alarm.</p><p>"Water Pledge!" Leon commanded.</p><p>A curse word shot through Raihan's mind; he'd intended to use the rain to his advantage, but it seemed Leon had the same idea. "Dodge—!" he tried to call, but Inteleon was almost point-blank from his Goodra's face, and the jets from the Water Pledge that shot from its fingertips were so powerful they pushed Goodra across the battlefield.</p><p>The Inteleon hopped backwards with a croaky call, its agility magnificent in the rain.</p><p>"Try Thunder again, Goodra!" Raihan's voice was confident, but the waver to his eyebrows made his unease show clear on his face. He was so close; Goodra was sturdy, and could easily take out the Inteleon with a Thunder, if only it would <em> hit </em>.</p><p>As Goodra concentrated hard, conjuring lightning bolts from the black clouds above, Leon shouted.</p><p>"Blizzard!"</p><p>
  <em> What!? </em>
</p><p>The yellow electricity leaking from the clouds was replaced at once; instead, directed straight at Raihan's beloved dragon, shards of ice were spat downwards towards the battlefield. They mingled with the rain, freezing the drops of water to join them as they shot through the air at the dragon.</p><p>Goodra screamed as the hail hit it, pummelling it over and over until Raihan could take no more — could not stand to see his friend in such pain.</p><p>"No!" he shouted, running towards his Pokémon as the Blizzard pelted him, biting down into the soft skin of his face. "Enough! Please!" As he reached Goodra, however, the dragon fell towards him. He did his best to catch the slimy Pokémon, and held it awkwardly as he pulled out his Pokéball and returned it.</p><p>At his pleading, Leon instructed his Inteleon to relent. With Goodra down and safely back inside its Ball, the storm-clouds above began to disperse at once, clearing to reveal the sun that beat down hard upon them once more.</p><p>"Raihan," Leon's voice was calm as he approached. The Tamer of Dragons looked up with fire in his eyes; he'd been so close — tantalisingly close. Once or twice in their battle, he'd tasted victory on his tongue. He <em> needed </em> to defeat Leon— "That was magnificent."</p><p>Raihan's brow furrowed at the words. "But… I lost—"</p><p>"You downed two of my Pokémon, and rendered another near-useless. Now that <em> is </em> what I'd call a Champion of a time!" The Champion held out a hand towards him, and as Raihan grasped it, he felt himself being pulled to his feet. "But you might want to… clean yourself off."</p><p>Raihan followed Leon's gaze down to his clothes, now coated in a sticky film from holding his Goodra. "Oh," he said with a small chuckle. "You get used to it."</p><p>The crowd around them laughed.</p><p>"Here, by the way." Leon reached into his pocket, and pulled something out.</p><p>Raihan held out a palm, and was given a surprisingly-heavy, oddly-shaped item. It looked like a rock: a deep purple colour, with red veins lining it, glowing with an almost pulsating light. Nodules stuck out from it seemingly at random.</p><p>Raihan raised an eyebrow. "You're giving me a rock?"</p><p>Leon chuckled. "It’s a Wishing Star. I notice you didn't Dynamax any of your Pokémon. If you turn that into a Dynamax Band, you can."</p><p>But, Raihan almost didn't hear his words through his elation. <em> A Dynamax Band! </em>He'd heard of them for so long — had faced Dynamax and Gigantamax Pokémon throughout his Gym Challenge, and had been scouring Galar to find for one himself. Now, to have one simply handed to him…?</p><p>"Thank you so much, Leon!"</p><p>The Champion grinned. "Work on Dynamaxing your Pokémon. Then, you can come back here and try to beat me. Good luck, though! I won't go so easy on you next time!"</p><p>The last thing Raihan did before leaving the field was pull out his phone, asking Leon to take a selfie with him, to remind him of his goal. Little did he know that that one picture would spark a lifelong habit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>